Dark Prince
by teamedward240
Summary: After being ignored by his parents, Harry runs away and is found by Voldemort. Dark!Harry Evil!Harry. Adopted by YukiKyoMomiji.
1. Ignored

**A/N: Thanks for reading and giving this a try. ****I know this has been done before but many really good ones that I have read never get updated. So I decided to write my own.**

**Disclaimer for whole story: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't wish I did because I don't think I could do better than J.K Rowling. **

**Ignored**

It was strangely cold seeing as it was only September. Harry Potter, a five year old quite small for his age thought so too. He was wandering aimlessly through the forest. He had his fair share of being ignored and cast aside. It had started one night three years ago.

_Harry was walk__ing through his house when he heard his parents and an old man talking in the study._

"_My little Daniel will be the one to defeat the dark lord! Are you sure Albus?"_

"_The prophecy says it, Lily! We will finally be free of his reign! I suggest you devote most of your time caring for him though."_

"_Of course Albus" James said._

It was that day that had started it. They didn't neglect Harry, but they didn't acknowledge him either. No, they took Dumbledore's advice and devoted all their attention to Daniel.

But Harry didn't just up and leave. Today he had just snapped though. It wasn't even a holiday but they had bought Daniel a new toy broom. They claimed it was just a late birthday present. They had gotten him boatloads of presents on their real birthday. Many people had come and dropped of presents too. Poor little Harry sat in the corner while Daniel opened his presents. Harry hadn't done anything because he had no presents to open. Now he was leaving. He had thrown all his clothes and all his favorite books in a bag and set off into the night while his parents and twin brother slept. He now wished to be back there sleeping in his warm bed. He was exhausted and not to mention cold. He was walking through the forest still, though he had been walking for at least an hour. He kept going until finally he just collapsed on the forest floor and began to cry him self to sleep think about how much they would care that he was gone.

Voldemort and his familiar, Nagini, were walking through the forest. They were on a mission to recruit some dark creatures _to the cause._ They came across a clearing and so small they almost didn't notice the small boy lying on the ground. If it had been any other boy the dark lord would have kept on walking, letting the kid just freeze to death or something. But this boy had an aura of such power around him. The amount of power he had could make him a great ally with a little training. Nagini seemed to have also sensed the power just radiating out of him as he slept on the cold hard ground. She slithered closer and closer to boy when he almost seemed to sense her presence and began to wake. When his eyes focused on Nagini, he backed away a stared wide-eyed at her as if she was going to eat him.

"_Fear not child, I wont hurt you." _She said_._

"_You can talk!?" _he said_._

"_A speaker? Master! It is another speaker!" _She said.

"_Another speaker?" _Voldemort said as he studied the small boy's shaking form.

He conjured up a blanket that he gave to the kid.

"Come on kid before you freeze to death."

He hesitated before wrapping the blanket around himself and following the strange man out of the woods and to the largest house he had ever seen

**A/N****: Well there's chappie 1. More like preface but nevermind that. Well I want at least 5 reviews for an update. Please don't count on me to update like all the time though because I have a very busy life as it is. If you're wondering, yes Harry can read. Daniel can't. James and Lily spent all their time playing with him and always doing things with him that Harry had more time to learn. Harry is a whole lot smarter and better than Daniel.**

**Sincerely**

**Teamedward240 **


	2. Escaped

**A/N: Thanks for my over five reviews! ****I feel so loved. Anyways, I'm not going to go into full detail of his training and there will be a time skip. Enjoy!**

2. Escaped

There was a young boy sitting on his bed alone. He didn't mind being alone anymore though, because he wasn't alone by being ignored by his own family. It had been five years since the day Harry Potter's life had gotten better. Who would've thought that the dark lord would make a better parent than Lily and James Potter, model Gryffindors? Harry chuckled darkly at that thought but he was startled when his cracked-open door opened even more.

"_Nagini, you scared me."_

"_Sorry child, but master requests your presence."_

"_Okay, tell him I'm coming." _

Harry shuffled over to his closet and pulled out some robes. He hurried out the door and made his way over to the throne room.

"Harry I have a job for you." Voldemort said.

"What is it Father?"

Voldemort made a face at this. He had never truly been comfortable with his heir calling him father. But since he seemed like a father figure to the child, he insisted on calling him father.

"Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband have recently been arrested. They are subject to receive the dementors kiss in one month. Your mission is tomorrow. Be prepared."

"Yes father." He said and started to walk back to his room. Bellatrix Lestrange? He had always disliked her but father thought of her as his most faithful. Could he not see that in some freakish way she was attracted to him? It was disgusting really because he did _not_ think she would even make a remotely good mother figure. They already hated each other enough now. _Crack!_

"Master Harry, Dinky bought you's dinner," said a house elf.

"Just put it on the table," Harry said.

The elf quickly walked over to the table, put the food on it, and disapparated with another crack. Most of the house elves were scared of Harry. When Voldemort was teaching him the Cruciatis Curse, he often had him practice on them and Harry was _very_ good at the Cruciatis. Harry smiled at thought of the elves screaming. Five years with Voldemort had definitely turned him dark. He walked over and ate his dinner before making his way to the library. He looked up at the towering bookshelves and smiled. His father had almost every single book published. He picked up a book on Legillimancy. That was what he was studying now, because he had just mastered Occlumency. He read late into the night before going back to his bed. He laid down on his bed and stared at the roof until he fell asleep.

He woke to something thumping on the floor repeatedly. He opened his eyes and there was Nagini, hitting her tail on the floor trying to wake him up. He looked over at his muggle clock and saw that it was already one o'clock. _Oh my gosh, I'm late for my lessons! Father is going to be so annoyed! _He thought. He ran over to his closet got dressed and ran all the way to the training room.

"You're late." Voldemort stated.

"I'm sorry Father, I overslept."

"Again? That's the second time this week. But don't worry, I canceled your lessons for today so you could focus on your mission tonight."

"Thank you, Father" he turned to leave but Voldemort grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"This mission isn't going to be as easy as the others I send you on. If you're not back by midnight, I'm going to come get you."

"Okay Father." And with that he walked away.

_-Meanwhile-_

Severus Snape and the Order of the Phoenix were sitting in the dining room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Albus Dumbledore walked in and sat down in one of the big fluffy armchairs.

"Severus, what is this week's report?" he asked.

"I believe there are plans to break Bellatrix Lestrange out of Azkaban tonight."

"Any details?"

"No sir." He quickly said and sat back down.

_-Back at the Manor: 11:00-_

Harry and several Death Eaters were in the throne room, waiting for Voldemort to announce the start of the mission.

"My loyal followers, It is time we retrieve the rest of our ranks."

The white masked people bowed down and kissed the hem of

Voldemort's robes. Harry, putting on his black mask, led the boneheaded death eaters out to the apparation point. Never would he be called a death eater, because to him that meant the same thing as idiot. When they all got to the point, he counted to three then they all apparated out to Azkaban. Half of them went to the front side and half to the back. The majority of the security was located in the front. Harry was in the back. The others quickly disposed of the three guards. Then they blew a hole straight threw the walls of the prison. The death eaters all went out to the front of the island to help the others get rid of the guards. Harry's job was to get the Lestranges and get back to the manor. He had just gotten to their cell and they were sitting on the floor. When they saw him they jumped to their feet and backed up against the wall smiling maniacally. He blew up the bars and they ran out and almost outside the anti-apparation wards.

"Stop!"

He turned around and there was Dumbledore, with his wand raised and pointed at him. He gave Bellatrix her wand and told her to take Rodolphus to leave before turning back to Dumbledore and raising his own wand.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore called.

"None of your business." Harry sneered.

"It doesn't matter anyways; you're just another death eater." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I'm not a DEATH EATER!" Harry screamed and started trying to curse him.

He merely dodged them all.

"You don't even fight back!" Harry called as turned to go. He heard a spell being cast and quickly jumped out of the way of a stunner. He turned back around and there were many Order members lined up with there wands raised.

"Drop your wand!" someone called.

"No." Harry said bluntly.

"He's coming with me." Voldemort said, appearing behind him and apparating with him back to the manor.

­_-Meanwhile-_

"Severus, who was the boy with black mask?"

"I don't know sir, but he sometimes attends the death eater meetings."

"I want you to find out as much information on him as you can."

Severus Snape of course knew who the boy was, the dark heir obviously. But Albus Dumbledore did not need to know that.

"Keep track of that boy too. To know curses like that at such a young age is strange."

And with that Dumbledore walked away, leaving Snape to his thoughts.

"What an old fool."

Then he went outside into the brisk air and apparated back to his master's manor. Grimmauld Place faded out of view and headquarters appeared.

**A/N: I want 6 reviews this time. I know you people are capable of that right? I ACCEPT ANOYMUS REVIEWS! You don't have to have an account to review.**

**Sincerely,**

**Teamedward240**


	3. Caught

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait… I'm a **_**VERY**_** lazy person… Any who! The top vote was for Harry to get captured… here is another long time skip… 3 years! Yup, Harry is now 13! Here you go, Enjoy…! **_**P.S. I have to thank my sister for correcting the errors. She is very good with grammar. **_**She wrote everything in italics by the way.**

**Caught**

Harry was sitting on his bed, contemplating his mission tomorrow. He was also thinking about tonight, it was his birthday, and they were having a feast tonight. Father had been very pleased with all of progress over the last few years too. Now that he was sure about how well his powers had been coming along, he was sending him on a mission. All he had to do, was sneak into the Ministry, and take some _legal papers,_ as Father liked to call them and sneak back out. As easy as it sounded, it wasn't, because he had to take Lucius Malfoy as back-up. _Lucius will blow our cover in a minute, _he thought.

"_Child, Master is waiting for you." _Nagini said as she slithered into his room.

Harry quickly got up and went to his closet. He pulled out his best robes. They were green with pure silver buttons. He followed Nagini out the door and to the dining room. He walked in, only to see that the room had been magically expanded and many chairs lined both sides of the table. There were Death Eaters in all of them except the one to the right of Voldemort, who was at the head of the table.

"Harry, come here." He said pointing to the empty chair next to him. He sat down looked around. To his right was Snape, and across from him was Bellatrix. Voldemort then stood from his throne-like chair and all conversation stopped at once.

"As you all probably know, I called you all here for a reason. Today is our Prince's birthday." Harry stood and all the Death Eaters looked from Voldemort to him and back.

"I expect you all to treat him with nothing but respect for now on, and now for the feast." Dozens of plates appeared on the table and the Death Eaters dug in like the barbarians they were. Harry scowled at them before sitting down and starting to eat also. When all the plates were empty, including the large serving dishes, everything disappeared, probably so the house elves could get a head start on washing.

"You are dismissed." Voldemort said. All the Death Eaters scurried out of the room like fat rats racing for a large piece of cheese. When they were gone, Voldemort turned to him.

"Get to bed, you have a long day tomorrow, remember, you'll strike at sundown." "Thank you Father," Harry said. He walked back to his room and got into his night clothes. He lay down on his bed, thinking of how easy his mission would be.

_-Next day: Sundown-_

Lucius was in the parlor, waiting for the Master and the Prince. Meanwhile, Voldemort and Harry were outside of the room.

"Good luck." Voldemort said awkwardly.

"No problem," Harry said. He was feeling confident about this. After all, those light wizards are almost as daft as the Death Eaters. Voldemort opened the door to the parlor and they both walked in. Lucius put on his mask and so did Harry. They walked to the Apparation point and then they were off. They reappeared on the side of the Ministry. They magicked open the vents and climbed in.

"Ugh, why did he make us take this dusty old tunnel…?" Harry whined.

"Don't question Master." Lucius replied.

"Whatever." They crawled on for a few more minutes before they came onto a vent. They peered through and saw a single guard standing in front of a large vaulted door. Harry drew his wand and pointed it through the metal grate at the guard.

"Stupefy." He whispered. The stupid light wizards only put one stupid guard and he was down before he could even blink. He quietly removed the grate and slid down into the room with Lucius following him. He walked over to the large vault and performed a wide array of spells and the thing creaked open as if the Minister himself had put in the code. He stepped in to the vault and grabbed the nearest stack he sifted through it, and looked for the papers regarding the order, Azkaban, and anything on the Minister. When he found everything he handed them to Lucius and prepared to apparate out when suddenly his wand was blasted out his hand. He looked up and saw Lucius apparate with all the papers.

"Stop right there," Dumbledore said pointing his wand at him.

"You again!" Harry said as he darted to his wand. Dumbledore was faster though. Large ropes flew out of the tip of his wand and bound him merely inches from his wand. He struggled against the binding but he couldn't even move a finger. He rolled over and glared up hatefully at the old man. Some other Aurors walked in and gasped at the scene in front of them.

"So you finally caught that Death Eater boy, Albus." One said.

"I'm not a Death Eater!" Harry yelled as he squirmed.

"Bring him to headquarters, Kingsley." Dumbledore said before he walked out. Kingsley said some sort of stupid light spell and Harry floated up into the air. The other man walked over and picked up his wand. They went out the way Dumbledore had. Once they met up with him in the Atrium, he handed each of the Aurors a portkey and Kingsley grabbed Harry before activating it. He felt a pull near his navel and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was in a large room. Many Order members were already waiting. He looked through all the faces. He didn't know any of the other Order members, but he saw his stupid parents, stupid Sirius, and Snape who was looking shocked that anyone had managed to catch the dark prince. He didn't know any of the other Order members. Of course it was Dumbledore that did it though because he doubted any of these other morons could manage. Harry glared up at all these faces.

"Bring him to the main meeting room please." Dumbledore said, and Kingsley promptly floated him away.

"As you can see, I've finally caught the Death Eater child."

"I'm not a Death Eater!" Harry screamed from the hallway.

"We're going to question him." Dumbledore said as he led all the Order members out of the room and to the large meeting room. Kingsley had taken a seat next to the chair that he had tied Harry to. Dumbledore took the seat on the other side and then James, Lily and Sirius next to him.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked, barely believing that he would answer.

"A person." Harry said rebelliously. Dumbledore merely gave him an odd look before grinning as if he had a brilliant idea. He reached over and removed Harry's mask.

"Merlin!" Lily exclaimed.

"It can't be!" James said.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, awestruck. Harry glared up at them.

"Who would have thought that Lord Voldemort would be a better parent then James and Lily Potter? He cared more and even remembered that I existed too." he said hatefully.

"Well it's not like you would turn out to be anything like your brother." James said.

"Oh no, I'll be much better."

He used all his core magic, enhanced by hate and blew the room apart. What was left of the feeble ropes that had bound him fell to the floor. He stood and walked over to the unconscious wizard that had his wand. He looked around to see who was still awake to see only Dumbledore and a few others lying in pain on the ground. He smirked at him, and stopped in the doorway of the room to address him.

"See what you've lost. This is all the power that could've followed the way of the light. But I'm gone now." He said in a smug, yet joking manor. He heard a groan as Lily woke up. He turned and walked over to her.

"Mother dearest, you're the failure here. With maybe just a little attention, it wouldn't make me happy to watch you guys writhe in pain. Crucio!" He said. Lily screamed as searing hot towers of pain hit her. His curse was almost as bad as Voldemort's. He lifted his wand and walked out the room, to the front door. He took note of where the house was and then he apparated back to the manor, only to find Voldemort torturing Lucius in the meeting room. When he looked up and saw Harry, he sighed in relief.

"How I hate Albus Dumbledore." He said before calling Nagini to take him back to his room. He lay down and was asleep, weakened by using so much wandless magic.


	4. Ambush

**A/N: Sorry for such a long time before this update… I update fast when I get a lot of reviews so keep that in mind when you get to the end of the chapter. Also, I accept anonymous reviews so an account is not necessary. Here you go, Chapter 4! **

**4. Ambush**

As Harry lay down on his bed, he thought about the events of the past week. He thought about how glad he was to have run away when he did. The way his parents acted was enough to confirm that. He thought about the old fool Dumbledore. He was one of the slowest wizards of all time! He was stupid and manipulative enough to let all of his followers die just to fight a losing battle. And the funny thing is that all of those followers were so blind to his strategies that they just continued to throw their lives away. The one thing he thought about most was how Voldemort had reacted.

_flashback_

"_How the hell did you get caught!?" He asked._

"_There were two of them and Lucius just ditched me!"_

"_Now they know who you are! They'll be looking for you even more!"_

"_They have that arrogant idiot, Daniel. I hate him."_

"_I don't. If it weren't for him, you might still be on the light side."_

"_Good point, but I still hate him."_

"_Well, what happened after they got you?"_

"_They took me to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."_

"_What!? Why didn't you say that before!?"_

"_You didn't ask."_

"_Stop playing around! Where is it located!?"_

"_Number 12, Grimmauld place."_

"_Perfect. Now we can plan our ambush of the light."_

_End flashback_

Now as he sat on his bed, he thought of the plan for the attack. Voldemort wanted to have all of the Death Eaters, and Harry, suddenly apparate in and cause as much destruction as possible. Harry already knew that he would enjoy this a lot. Those light idiots would pay! It would be too late to be sorry to Harry. Too late to regret what they did. Too late to think that with all his power, he would be a good ally for the light. He would show them exactly what he thought of them now. Then, they'll all go off on Dumbledore for ever being stupid enough to bring him into headquarters in the first place. It was his fault that he took him right into the heart of the Order. He was the one who has caused all this, and all the deaths to come.

As Nagini slithered in through his cracked open door, he got off the bed. He headed towards the throne room as he liked to call it, where Voldemort stood with many troops, waiting for the clock to strike midnight. Harry pulled on his mask and stepped in.

~~~~****!!!!####$$$$%%%%^^^^&&&&&(((()))))____----++++====

Lily Potter sat on the bed in a room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. For the past week she had felt a range of emotions. The one that showed up the least was strangely anger. She was mad that a boy like Harry thought he was better than Daniel. Thinking that made her want to know the meaning of a certain phrase in there. _A boy like Harry._ That brought up another emotion, called confusion. She was confused about everything, especially his behavior. He had tortured her, screamed at her and brought the final, most prominent emotion to the surface. The feeling of failure. She had failed him as a mother. She all but forgot about him and wasn't even the first to notice that he was gone. It was her fault that he went dark and now was a major powerful threat who didn't give a damn that she was his mom. He was a trained killing machine who was taught to ignore the good things in the world and show no mercy. He had felt abandoned and the sad thing is that he pretty much was, except for the fact that he got food and his own room.

_Knock, Knock. _

James stood outside the door waiting for an answer from his wife.

"Come in," Lily called, and James walked into the room.

"Have you been crying?" He asked. Wiping at her eyes, Lily noticed the wetness of the tears that were silently cascading down her face.

"No," she said, but her voice broke and told otherwise. James was about to argue when a loud bang shook through the house.

"MOOOMMMMM!!!!" Daniel cried as he ran in the room.

"It's the Death Eaters!" James said, 'Apparate back to our house!"

Lily grabbed Daniel and tried this but the Death Eaters had already put up anti-Apparation wards and anti-portkey wards, that kept them firmly in the house that was under seize.

Lily set Daniel on the bed, telling him not to move before she and James ran down to see what they could do to help.

~~~~****!!!!####$$$$%%%%^^^^&&&&(((())))____----++++====

Harry watched with excited eyes as Order member after Order member went down. His eyes suddenly glazed over as he saw his birth parents running down to join the battle. As soon as they disappeared into the crowd, he slowly snuck up the stairs and only one red-haired, green-eyed woman noticed as she crept up behind him.

~~~~****!!!!####$$$$%%%%^^^^&&&&&(((()))))____----++++====

Daniel Potter was sitting on the bed in the room, scared of the dark wizards downstairs. Suddenly the door burst open and in flew a horribly familiar face from his far away past.

"Oh, It's just you. You had me scared there for a moment." Daniel sneered.

"You should be scared you little piece of crap." Harry said calmly, though his eyes took on a dangerously angry shade.

"And what are you going to do about it!? It's not like Mom or Dad care!"

"You shouldn't have said that." Harry stated angrily. He was about to lunge for Daniel's throat when a horribly familiar voice behind him uttered the single word that he knew no meaning for.

"Please." Lily said. She started towards him but he was quicker. He knew that he would be vulnerable to attack (and emotion) if she got any closer. She screamed as he jumped out of the window and landed softly on the balls of his feet. He looked up and saw her looking out the window like a lost bird that had no clue what to do. His glare softened slightly before turning cold and hard again as he summoned the Death Eaters back to the Apparation point outside of headquarters.

**A/N: At least 7 reviews! I know! That's a lot! Just review because the more reviews, the faster the updates! Also, I want at least 2 of the reviews to have SUGGESTIONS!**


	5. Aftermath

**A/N: Sorry for taking soooooo long! I'm a very lazy person so I'm sorry for all you people who love this story or just can't wait for updates… well, if you are interested in being a beta for this story, just review and I'll grant you beta-ship of the story. Here's the update! Enjoy (hopefully)!**

'_Parseltongue'_

**5. Aftermath**

Once again, Harry sat on his bed and thought. The first thing he thought about was how much he hated his family. Daniel Potter was a stuck up, greedy, spoiled rotten piece of crap. James Potter was almost worse. He craved attention. He wanted to be famous so he used every opportunity to talk about his _sweet, loving _son. There was one thing about Lily Potter that he hated most. Lily Potter tried. She tried to earn him back and gain his love, his trust. She couldn't see that it was partially her own fault that he was like this, that he hated her, and her husband, and her son.

One other thing, he thought about was how much he hated him self. He was disappointed. He had shown weakness in front of the Order. It was sickening to think of what they would think. They would try harder then ever to make him break and turn over to their side. He would never forgive them for what they did to him by ignoring him, but yet, they thought he walk right into their cold evil hands, to be controlled. The sad thing was the fact that they only wanted his power to use against the 'Evil Side'. Those fools were in for something.

~~~~~A~~~~

Lily Potter was sitting in the empty dining room at Number 12, Grimmuald Place. She herself felt like the worst mother ever to live. She was a failure. She had failed her son in many ways and now he had the right to hate her. He hated her for real reasons too. Not the kinds of things Daniel hated her for sometimes, like her grounding him or not letting him go to a friends' house. Harry's reasons weren't petty or stupid. She had ignored him, always favored his brother. She never paid him any attention because she and James were always busy with Daniel. She regretted ever thinking he wasn't good enough, or not being as good as Daniel. One thing that was for sure was that he was definitely more powerful and well trained than Daniel. He was also more driven. He knew the situations of the wizarding world and everybody's place in the war. Daniel only knew that he was the prophecy child and thought that every body was meant to worship him as a hero. Al she could do with Harry was hope. She hoped that someday, he could find it in his heart to forgive her. She hoped that there was still light inside of him, and that the light could find a way to get him back. She had seen a flicker of something in his eyes the last time they had seen each other, before he left the attack. She also had seen his anger and she knew exactly why he was like that.

_Flashback-_

_A four year old Harry sat on the couch in the living room of Potter manor. In his hands was a book. He had learned how to read a couple of months ago, by teaching himself and always practicing. Daniel still couldn't read, and his parents sat with him every night, tucking him in and reading him stories. Harry tucked himself in every night. Right now, he was alone in the house. His mother had made him a sandwich and left in on the counter with some other snacks before she left dad and Daniel to go shopping a couple hours ago. The door opened and in they stepped. Harry hopped off the couch to see them._

"_Hi Mommy!" he said, hugging her. She brushed him off before grabbing Daniel and handing him to James to hold._

"_Not now Harry. Daniel needs to take a bath before dinner." Lily said, grabbing James's hand and taking him upstairs with Daniel. Harry looked down, upset by his mother's lack of care but he was used to it so he just sat down and turned back to his book. The book was called, _A Doggie Family Holiday_. It told the story of a family of dogs, all gathered together for a holiday. All of the family loved each other and never forgot anything or anyone. Harry threw the book of lies at the wall before stalking up the stairs to his room._

_End_

Lily felt a tear slide down her cheek as she thought of how she had failed her own son. She wiped her tears on the edge of her shirt before quietly climbing up the stairs to her room, falling onto the bed, and taking a long nap.

~~~~~B~~~~~

Daniel Potter had a different outlook on the entire ordeal. He hated his stupid brother and refused to believe it was even possible for the two of them to even be related. Great uncle Dumbledore said that he was on the evil side and that we needed to make him good again. Daniel doubted this could happen because he didn't think Harry had ever been good. '_He was always trying to steal his spotlight and get mom and dad to ignore me. That is evil! Besides, that little brat wouldn't even be here if mom hadn't stopped him from fighting me. I could take him'_ That's what Daniel thought, though as wrong as he was about that, there were two others who believed that in it's entirety. The first, Ron Weasly, was Daniel's best friend. Ron was the youngest son in the Weasely family, a pureblood family who didn't care about blood status, and also were a huge, light-supporting family who bred like bunnies. Ron's parents, and his oldest brothers, Charlie and Bill, are also in the Order. It was the kind of family the dark side hated.

The other person who thought like Daniel was a certain James Potter.

James Potter was crashing out on the couch that he had slept on last night. Lily had kicked him out of the bedroom after they got in a fight. Lily was arguing about how Harry was a good boy and how they needed to earn him back and convince him to grant all the people who had done him wrong forgiveness. James's view was the exact opposite. He argued that the stupid kid could stay on the dark side and it would no effect on the war. Also, he loudly boasted of how that stupid brat would never be as good as Daniel. To James, Harry was a stupid, stuck-up child while Daniel was a brave young man who could take on Harry any day.

~~~~~C~~~~

Harry and Lord Voldemort sat in Voldemort's private study. No one other than Harry and Voldemort could go in. The wards around it wards with runes and whoever tried to cross them suffered…a lot. Inside, Harry was looking down at the floor while Voldemort looked straight at him.

"Forget weakness!" Voldemort suddenly hissed. Harry glanced up and met his demonic crimson eyes before looking back down to the floor.

"Forget the ones who forgot you!" Harry realized the logic behind Voldemort's words immediately. What was he to them!? Nothing. A piece of scum to grind under their shoes! He hated them more than anyone! He sat calmly in the armchair while on the inside he was picturing the sound of their screams as he tortured them. A smirk crossed his face at that. Voldemort's lips turned slightly upward in what was his closest thing to a smile as he looked at the dark look on Harry's face.

"I'll tell you what. You can go on a mission to take your mind off things. The Auror department is having a meeting after ministry hours and many middle-ranked Death Eaters and some of my most elite are leading a raid against them. I'll let you go if you promise not to attack any of my Death Eaters for doing stupid things. That's my job, and I might let you torture one if you do good."

"Thanks." Harry said before leaving the room and walking to the meeting room and waiting for Voldemort's followers to arrive.

~~~~~D~~~~~

Nagini hissed silently as she followed her young hatchling through the corridors leading to the meeting room. He sat down in a large chair, though not as big as her master's chair, on a slightly raised area of floor. She slithered up onto the 'stage as she liked to call it and curled into a ball near Harry's feet.

'_Hello Nagini' _Harry hissed.

'_Hello Young One' _she hissed in reply.

'_What are you doing here Nagini?'_

'_I came to talk to you.'_

'_About what?'_

'_I heard about what happened at the Order Headquarters.' _Harry was silent and let Nagini continue.

'_All I'm saying is that I know how you must feel and I don't want you to let hate rule your actions Young Hatchling.'_

'_I'll try…I always try.'_

'_Don't fall to the weak and forgiving. Don't show them what they want to see!'_

Harry thought about how he had done exactly that by showing his mother a moment of hesitation in hurting his family, other than the time they captured him and he tortured her of course. Pops sounded through the room as the Death Eaters who were coming on this mission apparated in. Harry stood from his seat and many Death Eaters only just then noticed. _Idiots. _Harry thought. He stepped down and prepared to apparate into the ministry.

'_Farewell Child.' _Nagini hissed.

'_Goodbye Nagini.'_ Harry said before he apparated out.

E

"_Help me. Please help me." Said an eight year old version of Harry Potter._

_Lily looked at her poor little boy as he was ignored and suffered from her mistakes._

"_Please." _

_He slowly faded out and in his place stood a ten year old Harry._

"_Why did you leave me Mother?" He asked._

"_Why didn't you love me like you loved Daniel?"_

"_I'm sorry! Please don't do this to me!" Lily cried. There were tears leaking out of her eyes now._

"_Why did you forget me Mother?"_

"_Why did you neglect me?"_

_He too faded out and now there was a twelve year old in his place._

"_I hate you Mother!" He hissed. Lily was sobbing by now._

"_I hate you and Daniel and Dad! I hate you all!"_

"_Please! I'm so sorry!" Lily cried but it was already too late. Harry was gone and nobody stood in his place. Lily stood alone and thought about what she had done and how hard she would try fix it._

Lily sat up quickly and looked around. She was in her bed, warm in the covers. James was still downstairs on the couch. She crawled out of bed and put her robe on before creeping silently down the steps. She made herself a cup of tea before going back up to the room. she sat the tea down on her bedside table. She crawled back into the bed and just stared blankly at the wall. Tears leaked out of her eyes. She had failed her poor baby boy and now he suffered under Lord Voldemort. She was going to get him back and they would be a happy family once more.

~~~~~F~~~~~

Dumbledore was awake in his office at this insane hour. He sat at his desk thinking with a bowl of lemon drops. He grabbed one and popped it into his mouth. He was convinced they helped with thinking. He stroked his long grey beard in concentration. He was thinking about the attack on headquarters. The _other_ Potter boy had been part of it. That boy had power that could rival many of the members of the Order. He contemplated his last statement. His brain went into overdrive at all the possibilities of what that boy could do with his power. Suddenly, his mind made a startling connection. Dumbledore had always complained, though never out loud, about how he was tired of waiting for Daniel to come into his powers. Maybe, Daniel never would come into his powers. With that little power, he would never be able to defeat the Dark Lord. Though with the power Harry possessed, he could do so easily. Dumbledore thought back to the exact wording of the prophecy. Nothing in it had really singled out Daniel as the prophecy child. He realized with a pang of fear his mistake. Harry was the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, and he probably wouldn't use it.

~~~~~G~~~~~

Voldemort sat alone in the dining room the next morning when a house elf came in.

"Binky comes to tell master that there is an owl with a letter the bes waiting for you." The elf said nervously.

"Bring me the letter." Voldemort replied calmly. The elf nodded hurriedly and scurried out of the room. It returned only moments later with an envelope clutched in one of its small hands. Voldemort scanned it for any spells before opening it. The letter read:

_Dear Tom,_

_ It is in your best interests that you send Harry Potter back to his rightful home immediately. If you fail to return him by Wednesday, you can expect an attack on Friday._

_Right now we're asking politely but if you do not reply by tomorrow that can easily change._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Voldemort sat silently, thinking over the letter for a second. Then, he burst out laughing. The house elf ran from the room in fear of him going into one of his _crazy_ moods.

"Binky!" Voldemort called. The elf crept back into the room with the fear of getting cursed.

"Go fetch Harry for me." Voldemort said. The elf almost sighed in relief as she went to get little master.

~~~~~H~~~~~

Harry was woken by an elf softly shaking his shoulder. He groaned as he sat up in bed.

"Masters be sending Binky to fetch little master sir." The elf said nervously.

"Tell him I'm coming." Harry said. The elf disappeared with a crack. Harry stood and walked to the door at the far left side of his room. Grabbing an emerald pair of robes from his large walk-in closet, he went to the door to the door on the other side of his room, which led to his bathroom. He quickly showered and dressed before hurrying down to the dining room. He stepped in only to find Voldemort sitting at the table looking highly amused. In his hand sat a piece of parchment. Voldemort held it out for Harry to take. Harry read it over and had a grin on his face before he had even finished it. He sat it on the table before sitting in the seat opposite of Voldemort's.

"This is definitely his worst attempt yet." Harry said.

"I agree completely. It's seems like the old man is finally realizing his mistake."

"I can't believe he didn't realize it before."

"I'll write a reply and hold a meeting tomorrow on what we'll do about Friday."

"I might even write my own letter to him too." Harry said. He stood to leave and went back upstairs. He went into the room next to his bedroom which was his private study. He grabbed a piece of parchment and began his letter.

~~~~~I~~~~~

Lily Potter was downstairs in the living room of Number 12 Grimmuald Place. She was about to lie down for a nap when a head came through the fireplace.

"Lily, would you mind coming to my office for a quick chat?" Dumbledore said.

"Not at all." She replied. She quickly scrawled a note explaining where she was in case someone came looking for her. She threw some floo powder in the fireplace before stepping in.

"Dumbledore's Office!"

Lily reappeared in Dumbledore's fireplace. She stepped out and brushed ash off her robes.

"Hello Lily. Please take a seat." Dumbledore said. Lily sat in the chair across from him.

"Let's just get straight to the point." Dumbledore said, "It has come to my knowledge that there is a possibility of Daniel not being the prophecy child."

"You mean to tell me that Harry might be the prophecy child!" Lily nearly yelled.

"Sadly, yes. I have sent a letter to Lord Voldemort demanding Harry's return. If he does not reply by tomorrow or they refuse, we will attack."

"How will we know where to attack?" Lily asked.

"I know of a spell that can track someone based on their magical signature, which will be all over his letter." Dumbledore said.

"I doubt this will actually work at all." Lily said.

"We have to hope that our dear Harry still has some light left in him."

"I really hope so." Lily said before flooing back to Number 12. Dumbledore smirked, as she left. He had a few tricks up his sleeve.

~~~~~J~~~~~

_The next day- Wednesday_

Albus Dumbledore was once again sitting in his office though this time, it was a reasonable time to be up. He was waiting anxiously for a reply to his letter. He secretly hoped the answer would be no. A large eagle owl tapped on his window, stirring him from his thoughts. He waved his hand and the window opened. The owl flew in and dropped not only one but two envelopes on his desk. It bit his finger fiercely before flying back out the window. Dumbledore put a tracking charm on it in case his other spell didn't work. Taking the first envelope, he opened it and began to read.

_Dear Dumbles,_

_You know how much I hate that name. It would be in _your_ best interests not to call me that. As for the subject of this letter, the answer is no. I sincerely hope you weren't expecting a different answer._

_-Lord Voldemort_

Dumbledore smiled inwardly. Turning to the other letter, he picked it up and scanned its contents.

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_ Nice try old man. Seriously, a letter? I hope you meant that as a joke because we're laughing. I hope that you send my hate to my 'family' and your little order. _

_Hoping you are not well,_

_Harry_

Dumbledore sighed at the amount of disrespect in this letter. Then, he smirked at how things were playing right into his hands.

~~~~~K~~~~~

Lily Potter was up in the bedroom preparing to talk to James when a barn owl tapped on her window. She let it in and it dropped a letter on her bedside table. The owl angrily bit her finger before flying back to wherever it came from. After scanning it for curses or charms, she opened it.

_Dear Lily,_

_ Just wanted to know if you have heard about Dumbledore's little scheme yet. If you have, I just wanted to know if you agree with his approach. By the way, I hate you._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Harry_

She felt tears poking at the corners of her eyes. Setting the letter down, she decided not to write a reply. She also decided not to let James back into their room.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Questions? How in the world will I figure it out!? I know! That handy little grey button that says review this chapter/story! That way I'll know what you think! How convenient! All that was code phrase for review. BTW: Would anyone want to beta this story? I'll beta yours in return! (Mabye)**


	6. Adopted

Hello everyone, and sorry everyone. You haven't heard from me in awhile and you haven't gotten any updates at all. But now I have good news! This story has been adopted! So now you'll get those updates, just not from me. But first I must make you aware that this story is becoming a Harry/maleOC story. So thank you for reading this story, and thank you to YukiKyoMomiji for adopting it. The user id to go to is 2756438.

So goodbye everyone.

-teamedward240


End file.
